un loup-garou à Poudlard
by the orange juice
Summary: Est-si en tentant de protéger ses élèves contre lupin, rogue s'était fait mordre sans s'en rendre compte? Poudlard va alors devoir affronter un redoutable ennemis une nouvelle fois, mais comment combattre un monstre à l'identité inconnue? Surtout si c'est celui que l'on soupçonne le moins. Rating T au cas ou.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je passe du registre su mangas à romans et j'ai décider de répondre à une de mes grande questions : et si severus était un loup-garou, voici la réponse.

Chapitre 1:Prologue ou quand le monstre arrive:

La joie se faisait ressentir dans le monde des sorciers:le seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort venait d'être vaincu par Harry Potter,

Ce dernier était en train de fêtait sa victoire en compagnie de ses amis:les weasley qui se remettaient de la mort de fred, surtout son jumeau mais qui réussi malgré tout en bonne compagnie,ron et hermionne ses meilleurs amis,ainsi que quelques professeurs de Poudlard.

Mais la meilleur surprise de la soirée,fut pour Harry d'apprendre que Severus Snape, avait miraculeusement survécu de ses blessures.

La joie se lisait sur chaque visages,et dans la seconde qui suivit toutes les personnes présentes posèrent activement des questions sur l'état de santé de l'ex professeur de potions, et furent heureuses d'apprendre qu'il serait rétablis au début de l'année et reviendrait à Poudlard pour continuait à enseigné.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savait pas, était que sa soudaine guérison, était du à quelque chose de dangereux...  
...Et ils allait l'apprendre à leurs dépends.

Prologue un peu désolé mais le chapitre prochain sera plus long promis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon j'avoue, j'ai un peu de retard, mais maintenant, je vous présente la suite.

Chapitre 2:Le retour de Snape ou quand le loup entre dans la bergerie.

3 trois mois venait de passait et la rentrée de septembre approchait à grand pas.  
Bientôt de nouveau élèves s'inscriront à Poudlard et l'année reprendra son cours normal,avec comme nouveau directeur : le professeur McGonagald, étant donné que Snape a refusé de reprendre le poste.  
Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en route,ayant finit sa guérison.  
Il se demandait quand même comment il avait pu survivre a une blessure comme celle-ci,en plus du rêve troublant qu'il avait eu avant son réveil.

**_/FLASH-BACK/_**

_Le sorcier se tenait debout dans une grande foret sombre inconnue._  
_Snape:Où suis-je?est-ce que je suis mort?Il y a un instant je regarder Harry et..._  
_Il se tut soudain le cœur serré,il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il survive à ses blessures, sans pouvoir lui dire qu'il..._  
_Le mangemort se retourna soudain,il venait d'entendre quelque chose dans les broussailles._  
_Snape: Montrez vous!_  
_Une ombre s'avança soudain menaçante,avec un sourire inquiétant a ses lèvres._  
_Ombre:ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt je me montrerais a tous..._  
_Elle fit un bond et plaqua l'homme au sol,qui put distinguer nettement son interlocuteur: C'était un loup noir, bien plus grand qu'a la normale,et en y regardant bien,il avait quelques trait humain..._  
_...un loup-garou._  
_Celui-ci reprit son discours en ricanant:_  
_Loup:ou plutôt je TE montrerais à ta vrai nature à tout le monde snape,amuse toi un peu..._  
_Snape:que veut tu dire par ma vraie natur..._  
_Loup:ne la trouve tu pas magnifique..._  
_Snape:qu...?_  
_Loup:la lune; si lumineuse,si belle, si..._  
_La bête rapprocha sa mâchoire de l'oreille de Snape, et lui souffla:_  
_Loup:envoutante..._  
_Elle releva la tête, laissant le sorcier observer la dite lune quelques instant._  
_Un sentiment étrange s'empara alors de lui,s'est pupilles se dilatèrent et ouvrit légèrement la bouche,mais resta sans voix._  
_Loup:Alors~?_  
_il ne put soufflé qu'un :Tu as raison._  
_Loup: grâce à elle tout le monde s'inclinera devant ta puissance,patiente encore un peu et ton pouvoir sera bientot réveiller...réveiller...réveiller..._  
_?:...réveiller!il s'est réveiller!Docteur venez vite!_

(le réveil le plus bizarre du monde XD)  
**/FIN DU FLASH-BACK/**

**Quelques jours plus tard:**

McGonagald:...et c'est avec une immense joie que nous vous accueillons dans notre établissement...  
Finissant son discours,l'ex professeur observa en silence les personnes présentes dans la salle:  
Harry,qui assistera aux cours d'hagrid cette année,ainsi que Severus snape qui avait décider de reprendre son bon vieux poste de professeur de potions (on ne se refait pas).  
mcGonagald:vos chambre respectives vous sont indiqués sur ce parchemin,bonne soirée.  
Les deux autres personnes,après un dernier salut,quittèrent la salle pour aller à leurs quartier personnels.

Pendant le trajet, ils restèrent dans un silence gêné. Puis le survivant se décida enfin a parler:  
Harry:content que vous allier mieux Professeur...  
Le susnommé le regarda,un peu décontenancé.  
harry:enfin,je veux dire...qu'une blessure pareille doit être difficile a guérir...vous moquez pas!  
En effet, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, le cruel professeur Snape et entrain de rire.  
Severus:Ex...excusez moi mais pffff,c'est nerveux...hahaha.  
harry:très drole, et dire que je m'inquiété pour rien,bouda faussement le balafré.  
severus:vous avez quand même réussi a égayer ma soirée, merci bien Potter.  
Harry:grrr.  
Severus:Sur-ce,je vous dis à demain;Professeur Potter.  
Harry:c'est ça à demain.

**Plus tard,à minuit:**  
_Sa proie n'était juste qu'à quelques mètres, inconsciente du danger qui l'entouré,bientôt il pourra se délecté de sa chair et de son sang._  
_Il pourra ainsi calmé cette faim atroce,oui cette horrible faim qui lui tiraillé l'estomac._  
_Il se positionna,prêt a bondir,tendit ses muscles,puis enfin, sauta._  
_Son futur repas nus pas le temps de réagir,il mordit dans son cou,le pressa jusqu'à l'étouffement, et sa victime mourut quelques secondes après._  
_Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, rouvrant sa mâchoire,il l'a referma sur un morceau du corps et l'arracha d'un coup sec._  
_Il refit la même chose, jusqu'à complètement dépecé le cadavre._  
_Sa tache accomplies, il repartit en chasse, n'étant toujours pas rassasié..._  
_...Il avait toujours cette faim atroce..._  
_...Et il fallait qu'il l'a calme._

Note de l'auteur:ai-je bien réussie la scène de chasse?Et pour ce qui se dise qu'il est tout a fait improbable que severus se transforme un peu tardivement,je vous donnerez une explication logique dans quelques chapitres.  
Bon sur-ce,  
**Reviews?**


End file.
